A Woman Scorned
by taraslashreading
Summary: "Would the annual b**** fest for women scorned by slash please come to an order." If they never hear the term T'hy'la again it would be too soon.


"Would the annual bitch fest for women scorned by slash please come to an order." If they never hear the term T'hy'la again it would be too soon.

**Mentioned characters are owned by people much wealthier than I**

**A Woman Scorned **

The room was a bustle of activity full of chattering female protagonists. There were witches, vampires, starfleet officers, news reporters, elves and doctors. They were all beautiful, feisty and ready to bitch.

'Bang bang' A gavel sounded in the chaos "Would the annual bitch fest for women scorned by slash please come to an order" the speaker of the house looked at the ladies with an air of authority.

"First order of business, please welcome our newest members, whose men have been slashed since 2008, Alice and Bella. Ladies please tell us your all too familiar story."

The impossibly gorgeous vampires stood up and faced the rest of the scorned women.

With voices that sounded like the tinkling of tiny bells, they regaled their sordid tale. "It started out wonderfully, we had the loves of our lives, men who had declared their unending devotion to us, and no one else. Then things started happening, Edward would find something in Jasper's mind fascinating, then Jasper would project certain emotions onto Edward. Sooner or later they were completely in tune with each other body, soul and mind; then we no longer mattered."

"Don't even talk to me about fascinating" piped up a beautiful black women in a red Starfleet uniform. "I never even used to be on his radar, I had almost given up. Then all of a sudden things felt new, like our relationship had been given a new hope, or a reboot if you will. But even then, I could never elicit emotional responses from him. Only the precious captain could raise that vulcan eyebrow. If I never hear the term t'hy'la again it will be way to soon. I rue the day that my boyfriend had to take shelter in a cave with that man during pon far! What rotten luck!"

"You think you were surprised, think about how I felt, I had the womanizing asshole's kid, and he dropped for Mr. Roboto" cried a distressed blond in a lab coat.

"He said he loved me" challenged Edith Keeler "but he still let me die to save the time space continuum, don't tell me he hasn't done stupider things than that to save the hobgoblin!"

"At least there is some sense of reason to Kirk saving Spock, my man saved his worst enemy" a feisty red headed witch stood in the back row and all the women stopped to listen.

Of all the women in the room, she had been scorned the worst, she had had him, married with kids. But she continually lost him to worst enemies, potions professors, wizened mentors, arch nemesis's, quidditch players, Hufflepuffs and her own brothers. "After the war no one could understand what he needed, everyone saw him as the savior. Everyone but that man. Apparently only the blonde git could understand the pressures of fame and the weight of expectation. But not only that, but I began to notice changes in myself. I became bitchier, moody, and all I was interested in was the fame. I don't know what came over me but I kept driving him into the arms of the Malfoy prat."

"I understand how it is to have your man fall in love with his mortal enemy." A no nonsense looking women wearing a well tailored suit addressed the crowd. "I thought he simply had a respect for life, it was one of his best qualities. He would never kill the bald evil genius even when he had the chance. But I soon started to realize that there was more than simple tension between them; that they enjoyed the fights. The only thing that truly challenged either of them was the other. How could I hope to compare with such super villainy?"

"How could any of us compete with such obsession, or in my case, such loyal companionship. He loved me, but his affections eventually transferred to the elf that was there by his side." Arwen Evenstar lamented.

"At least he really loved you once, my man only got together with me because I was the logical decision" Nyota fumed.

"Quit complaining starfleet bitch, at least you get to see Captain sexy pants and Spock the studly Vulcan have eye sex on the bridge." Ginny protested.

"Yah at least you get daily eye candy, although ginger shrew can't really complain either, those wizards are hawt stuff!" stated the diminutive brunette vampire. "Umm, they could hit my quaffle any day!"

"How about you two?"Lois Lane challenged the vampire girls, "with your super vamp hearing I'm sure you get a kick ass late show. What I would pay to watch those sparklin hunks tear apart a forest."

"I suppose that there is a certain appeal to a human elf same sex union."Arwen complied.

"Amen sister!" Uhura agreed. "But nothing compares to guilt ridden super human sexin, yummy! Actually ladies I'm afraid I'm going to have to run, a plot bunny was just born and it won't stop running in my head."

Ginny also started to walk out the room "I'f you'll excuse me, my muses just hit and I want to make the most of it, see you all next year!"

The speaker of the house looked at the empty room, chairs scattered due to the occupants hasty retreat. "Damn, every year."

**R&R**


End file.
